La fin d'une époque, le début d'une autre
by Marie Arlang
Summary: "C'était lui. Il le savait." Revivez les derniers instant d'un couple mythique.


**Hello tout le monde! Je vous présente ici, en exclusivité (bon, je m'emballe un peu là...), la dernière soirée de James et Lily Potter, un couple que j'adore tout particulièrement.**

**Couple: **JamesxLily

**Résumé: **" C'était lui. Il le savait." Revivez les derniers instants d'un couple mythique.

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La fin d'une époque, le début d'une autre.**

L'homme sortit son fils de la chaise-haute qui lui avait servit pour manger et bambin gazouilla alors gaiement, en attrapant les lunettes de son père. C'était un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs de jais et ébouriffés, possédant des yeux bleus azurs et des lunettes bien rondes.

A côté de lui, en train de débarrasser la table, se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts émeraude. Elle empila les deux assiettes et les lavas à la main.

« - Je me demande bien pourquoi tu t'obstine à laver la vaisselle à la manière des moldus Lily-chérie…, soupira son mari.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit James, c'est pour garder un peu de mes origines ! sourit la rouquine.

- N'empêche que c'est plus pratique avec l'aide de la magie…un petit coup de baguette et hop ! marmonna le dit James.

- Sors donc d'ici avant de dire d'autres âneries ! s'exclama Lily. »

Le brun ne se le fit pas prier et fonça dans le salon, son petit garçon dans les bras. James le déposa délicatement sur le canapé, et s'accroupit devant lui, de manière à être à sa hauteur.

« - Alors Harry, on va jouer à un petit jeu tous les deux. Ca te dit ? murmura le jeune papa. »

L'enfant regarda son père avec étonnement, en penchant sa tête sur le côté. A seulement un an, Harry comprenait déjà beaucoup de chose. Il avait, parait-il, hérité cela de sa mère. Sur son crâne se dressait une touffe de cheveux noirs, aussi sombre que ceux de son père. Il avait aussi le même visage que lui : c'était son portrait craché ! Enfin…pas vraiment. Il avait des yeux verts, à l'instar de sa mère, qui pétillait de malice.

James prit alors sa baguette qui était, jusqu'alors, sur la petite table basse du salon. Il se concentra et des volutes de fumée en jaillirent. Le petit Harry ria et tapa des mains. Des nuages de toutes les couleurs apparurent. Jaune, rouge, vert, bleu, jaune, orange, violet. Harry essaya d'attraper les couleurs, mais à chaque fois son petit poing se refermait dans le vide. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant et persista.

James rit en chœur avec son fils. Bien qu'il soit un adulte, James avait toujours une âme d'enfant.

« - Tu vois, c'est rigolo notre petit jeu, fit-il alors que son fils ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

- James ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas l'exciter avant d'aller se coucher ? Il ne va pas vouloir dormir ! Allez, donne le moi, il est tard, le réprimanda Lily qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

- Mais…Lily-jolie…, essaya son mari.

- Tu n'as toujours pas oublié ce surnom ? se moqua la rousse.

- Jamais ! A chaque fois que je te vois, j'y pense. Il te va si bien…, dit James.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de m'amadouer avec des compliments par hasard ? insinua la jeune née moldu.

- Moi ? Jamais ! s'insurgea t'il. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« - Je te connais par cœur Potter, s'exclama t'elle. »

Le Potter en question baragouina des mots incompréhensibles avant de prendre doucement son fils dans ses bras et de le déposer délicatement dans ceux de sa mère. Il en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle.

« - N'essaye pas de te faire pardonner comme ça ! chuchota Lily.

- Je suis sûr que c'est déjà fait, sourit le brun à lunettes.

- Et comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? demanda la femme aux yeux émeraudes.

- _Je te connais par cœur Potter, _répondit t'il en reprenant la phrase qu'elle avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. »

A nouveau, la maison se remplit du rire cristallin de la jeune femme. James arrivait toujours à la faire rire, voila une raison parmi une centaine qui l'avait incité à l'épouser.

« - Je vais coucher ce petit bout de choux, je reviens. Et peut-être que là, tu pourras te faire pardonner, suggéra Lily.

- Je suis sûr que je pourrais très facilement, sourit James. Bonne nuit toi, ajouta t'il à l'adresse de son fils en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. »

Lily monta et James jeta sa baguette sur le canapé puis s'étira de tout son long en baillant longuement. Pas que ses journées l'épuisaient, non, mais plutôt, elles l'ennuyaient. Il s'ennuyait à rester enfermé bien sagement, sans pouvoir sortir ni faire découvrir à son fils l'Angleterre. Heureusement, Lily arrivait à le distraire en inventant des jeux et pleins d'autres chose, mais pour combien de temps ?

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un frisson parcouru la nuque de James. C'était lui, il le savait. Seul lui pouvait lui faire cet effet. Sans prendre le temps de prendre sa baguette, James Potter courut jusqu'au seuil où se trouvait Voldemort. James savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre, mais il pourrait surement le retarder et sauver Lily et Harry.

_« - Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…, hurla t'il de toutes ses forces. »_

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? Il y avait à peine une minute, il s'amusait avec son fils…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire, James n'avait aucune chance. Tout les deux le savaient. Mais il voulait à tout prix sauver sa femme et son fils. Il voulait juste sauver sa famille. Même sans armes il allait bien trouver quelque chose pour le retenir…James Potter trouve toujours comment se sortir de situations improbables !

_« - Avada Kadavra ! »_

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. James vit le sort se diriger vers lui. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily et Harry. Oui, il les aimait et il mourrait pour eux.

L'éclair vert le toucha en pleine poitrine. Il n'eu même pas le temps de sentir la moquette contre son corps, il était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Il était là, raide, allongé et les yeux grands ouverts reflétant la détermination.

* * *

En haut, Lily avait tout entendu. Elle avait entendu James lui crier de s'enfuir et elle avait aussi entendu le cri de Voldemort. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit du corps de son mari tomber à terre, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

_Non…Pas James…Pas James…Lui qui s'en ai toujours sortit…Il ne peut pas…Non…Il est fort…Il ne peut pas…Il n'aurait pas put se laisser avoir si facilement…Non…_

Mais Lily garda contenance, et, on fils dans un de ses bras et des objets dans l'autre, elle commença à entasser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main devant la porte. Elle avait oublié sa baguette en bas. Elle s'était crue en sécurité grâce à Peter mais non… Ils auraient dut se montrer plus prudent…

Les pas de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus proche… Bientôt, il serait devant la chambre, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui serait aisé de défoncer la porte même avec tous ces meubles. Lily serra Harry plus fort contre elle, et ferma les yeux en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Mais Harry souriait toujours, il semblait croire que tout ceci n'était qu'encore le jeu de son père.

Tout à coup, tout ce qu'elle avait entassé derrière la porte vola. Et il apparu. Encapuchonné, baguette dans sa main, Voldemort était là, devant elle, et, curieusement, Lily n'avait pas peur. Elle déposa Harry dans son berceau et se plaça devant son fils, bras écartés. Elle savait se qu'elle devait faire. C'était son fils, et elle se devait de le protéger. Peut-être l'épargnerait t'il si elle se sacrifiait…

_« - Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_- Pousse toi espèce d'idiote…Allez, pousse toi… »_

Non. Non ! Non, elle ne se pousserait pas. Non, elle ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher de son fils !

_« - Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez tuez moi à sa place…_

_- C'est mon dernier avertissement… »_

Non, elle le protégerait, coute que coute ! Elle savait quoi faire maintenant, son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure. Lily Potter savait se qu'elle avait à faire pour sauver son fils.

_« - Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…Ayez pitié…Ayez pitié…Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…Je ferais ce que vous voudrez…_

_- Pousse toi, idiote, allez, pousse toi… »_

Non. Elle ne bougerait pas. Elle n'était pas une lâche. Elle protégerait son fils jusqu'au bout !

Voldemort tourna sa baguette dans ses mains. Elle ne s'écartera jamais, et il le savait très bien. Mieux valait en finir avec tout le monde…

Elle allait mourir et elle s'en fichait. Harry serait sain et sauf. Et elle pourrait revoir James…Elle regarda son ennemi dans les yeux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur Lily. Il suffit de deux petits mots et à peine deux secondes pour que le sort ne l'atteigne en plein ventre. Lily Potter n'hurla pas et tomba à terre, à l'instar de son mari.

_L'enfant n'avait pas du tout pleuré pendant tout ce temps : il parvenait à se tenir debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit, et regardait le visage de l'intrus d'un air radieux et intéressé, pensant peut être que c'était son père qui se cachait sous la cape et faisait jaillir d'autres lumières de sa baguette, que sa mère se relèverait d'un instant à l'autre, en riant…_

_Il pointa soigneusement la baguette magique sur la tête de l'enfant : il attendait ce moment, la destruction de ce danger unique, inexplicable. Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer : il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas James. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer, il n'avait jamais supporté les cris et les gémissements des tout-petits, à l'orphelinat._

_« - Avada Kadavra ! »_

* * *

La suite, vous la connaissez!

Vos avis?


End file.
